Aftermath
by Iron Leopard
Summary: If there was a shooting in your school, what would you do? Who would you trust? Jace was the the "bad boy" as everyone liked to call him. He didn't wear glasses, or suspenders in his closet but he was a big nerd. Clary is the artsy one with all the friends. But when they are thrown together during a shooting at their high school, they find that they have to help each other survive.
1. Chapter 1

***Dodges rotten tomatoes* Hi guys! Miss me? Good because I missed you guys too. I'm sorry haven't been here in a while it's just some major shit happened and now in a relatively drama free place. So I came up with a cool idea for a new story and hope you guys like. All of the characters are in High School. Also as much as I hate to say this, there will be character death so if you don't want to see a character you like, this is not the story for you.**

**-IL**

7:30-Jace

Jace made his way down the hallway to the science lab where he was helping Sebastian Verlac with Chemistry homework. Not that anyone cared, it was six seven am for god's sake. He moved sluggishly through the main hallway, in a half awake stupor. Jace was tired from the AP bio homework he had to do. Essays weren't his thing, especially on something as boring as cellular respiration. He was the "bad boy" as everyone liked to call him. Jace didn't wear glasses, or have suspenders in his closet but he was a big nerd. He rounded the corner into the class where Sebastian, the senior captain of the football, was setting highlighters into neat rows by color. Unbeknownst to anyone, Sebastian had OCD and needed everything placed accordingly.

"Seb, you ready," asked Jace, leaning on the threshold of the door.

"Let's do this," said Seb and Jace sat down and got started.

7:45-Clary

"Clarissa, time to get up," her mother bounded into the room. Clary groaned and slumped lower under the covers. She really didn't want to go to school today. A) because she had a presentation on something that she wasn't particularly fond of (Cellular respiration) and B) she was so tired she wasn't even sure she could get up.

"Clarissa, seriously," her mother, Jocelyn, tried again. Only this time, she took the opportunity to rip off the covers. Clarywas suddenly exposed to the cold in her threadbare camisole and shorts.

"By the Angel, I'm up," shouted Clary, sitting straight up in bed. Jocelyn backed out of the room. Clary rolled her eyes, got dressed, and kissed her old brother Jon on the cheek before leaving for school.

8:40- Jace

"So who is next for their presentation," asked Mr. Pangborn, looking around the classroom. Jace sunk lower into his seat.

"Jace, why don't you go next," asked Mr. Pangborn. Jace muttered a stream of profanities before getting up with his paper. Suddenly there was screaming. Everyone in the class looked puzzled, even Mr. Pangborn.

"What are they doing in there," Mr. Pangborn asked. Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Cellular Respiration is when cells make en-"Jace started but was immediately cut off by more screaming. This time more frantically than before.

"I'm going to see what's happening. Nobody leave," replied Mr. Pangborn looking around at the class. Jace took his seat as soon as Mr. Pangborn left the room. Suddenly there was another scream from down the hall. Jace felt his phone buzz and everyone in the class looked at him. It was Alec, one of his friends from the class down the hall. Jace looked down at his phone.

Shooters. 4 dead.

Jace felt his face blanch.

"Jace, what's wrong," asked Jordan Kyle, turning around in his chair. All of the eye were on him.

"There are shooters in the school. Next door. Four are dead," he said, his voice hollow. The reaction was instantaneous everyone was buzzing trying to absolve the panic that set in. Jace looked down at his phone again, his dad probably wouldn't answer anyway.

**Okay so that was chapter one! AHHHH. It really has been a while. I can't tell you how much I miss this. Don't forget to review! **

**-IL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so this is chapter 2. ****I had a question or so about Jace. He's the "bad boy" of the school like he always is, which is kinda cliche. But he is a closet smart guy/nerd. I don't mean to be offensive with the nerd thing so ya'll don't freak. I'm chill, if ya'll are chill. ****And basically I'm going to be answering a question that dawned on me later: Who is it that is doing the shooting? You will find out later so that's something to look forward to. And if you leave me 5 reviews, I'll update faster. Please? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMI characters, however the plot is something entirely out of my own invention.**

**-IL**

Clary-9:00

"Nobody move or else you'll get a bullet in your head," threatened the gunman, everyone was sitting in their desks as still as possible because they didn't want to be shot. They prowled the room, holding a gun to anyone. One of them finally stopped by Clary.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you. You'll do," he grunted. Clary panicked, surely he wasn't intending what she thought. He told her to get up, a gun pressed to her head, telling her that if she tried to run, he'd gun her down. She walked slowly, wishing that she wasn't here, and her classmates followed her head out of the class. As soon as Clary was out of the room, he attacked her ripped at her camisole, tearing it at the shoulder. She tried to screamed but the man had his hand clasped to her mouth. She bucked until he placed the gun near her head.

"Shut up or I'll shoot," he whispered into her ear. His hot breath was making her sick. But she continued to scream, not caring whether or not he did at this point, as he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. She was horrified and began to panic. Clary could feel him pressed into her back. He was almost done working off her pants when they heard a slam.

"Hey, leave that girl alone," shouted a voice that Clary vaguely remembered. She looked around to see a boy about her age standing in the middle of the hall, his golden eyes angry and burning.

"What are you going to do about it, kid," the man grunted, his breath still hot and smelly against her neck. She shuddered again. But the boy didn't answer, he just looked solemnly at the two of them. Then he broke into a sprint, he was fast. He managed the push her out the way before wrestling with the guy for the gun. They both went down. Clary stood there in shock, in nothing but her shirt and underpants. She felt so useless. Suddenly, there was a bang, the gunfire exploded into her ears. She went deathly pale. Both of the people on the floor stopped struggling. The man that captured her was rolled onto the floor, crimson coloring his shirt. There was a bullet in his chest. Clary gasped and scrambled to the boy, who was still on the group, breathing heavily.

"You saved me," she whispered. He looked over to her and gave her a smile.

"Jace Herondale, at your service."

Jace-9:02

Jack was still in shock. He had just killed someone. He looked over to the girl next to him, he didn't know her well but she was pretty enough. She had long red hair that fell down to the small of her back, her camisole strap was ripped at the shoulder and her ripped skinny jeans were in a puddle on the floor. Her eyes were watery and her make up was smudged.

"What's your name," Jace asked, slowly. The girl's green eyes went from the body to Jace still on the ground.

"Clary. Clary Morgenstern," said the girl. He noticed her voice was shaking and that she looked ready to cry. He sat up then and she flinched by the sudden movement.

"Nice to meet you. I normally meet people with pants on but, given the circumstances," Jace said, gesturing to the puddle of blue on the floor. Clary's eyes went from him to her pants as she immediately went to work putting them on. He stood up and she followed in suit, buttoning the fly as she went.

"Thank for that," she replied quietly.

"No problem," he said back to her, "I wouldn't go back to that class if I were you."

"I'm not," she replied, while trying to put herself back to rights.

"Good," Jace said and began to walk back in the direct he had come.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me here," she asked, her voice still hushed. He could hear it from all the way across the hallway. That was how quiet it was.

"Well, did you want to come with me," Jace asked, looking back over his shoulder. She bit her lip and nodded. It was probably better she come anyway. Security in numbers, Jace thought to himself. She walked to catch up with him.

"Where are we going," asked Clary, still whispering. Jack swore softly. He had no idea. He couldn't call his dad.

"Do you have a phone," he asked and Clary nodded, pulling a phone out of her pocket. He nodded and led her into the only quiet place he knew. They began to walk until they reached the corner. They heard talking and laughing but it wasn't students. Jace put a finger to his lips and looked around the corner. He opened his mouth in horror at what he saw. There was blood everywhere. Students bodies littered the floor like leaves during the fall. He could pick out his friends lying there not seeing because they were dead. He could see the gun men at the hall, defiling the bodies. He looked away in disgust.

"Jace, what's wrong," whispered Clary but Jace couldn't answer. He was too angry. Angry that they were they doing that people he had known since grade school. But underneath all of that he was afraid. Afraid to die.

**This is what I was talking about with character death. So basically a lot of people die. Don't forget to review to find out who lives and who dies...**

**-IL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello children! ****Tis I, Kristen and I am back for chapter three! ****You might be wondering why I'm so excited. Well I just found out the most wonderful news ft. The Mortal Instruments. We have our new Jace! Even though I love JCB (if you don't know who that is, shame), I feel that he was not my vision. But this guy is seriously hot. I'll put a link to his fine face in my description. But yeah, Mortal Instruments is coming out on a tv show. I'm also very excited since your guys were so good to me with all of the reviews and such. So today in this chapter is a special treat. Clary and Jace aren't in social Siberia (no offense) any longer. And now without further ado...Aftermath.**

**-IL**

**Ps: None of the characters are mine. Just the plot. Those character belong to Cassie. :(**

Clary-9:10

Clary looked over the bodies of her friends, Aline and Kaelie **(AN: ****just bear with me here, okay?) **and could feel her nose tingle, a tell tale sign of tears. The men had killed them. There was no more going to the movies, no more allnighters, and no more adventures. They were all gone. She blinked the tears out her eyes but inside of being pushed back, they fell down her cheeks in silence, still too afraid to cry out. Jace was a little ways away, mourning over his friends. Clary looked down at her friends once more and more tears blurred her vision that later trailed down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jace, someone who she didn't even know that well, with tears in his eyes too. But there was something else in them, anger and fear.

Clary pulled him in for a hug, they both could use one. And he accepted it gratefully, like he hadn't had one in a long time and needed it. When they finished their embrace, Jack let go of her and began to walk. They hit a green door, with window blind like shingles to keep anything from being visible. Once they were in, he pulled on a little cord and a small light covered the room.

"Clary, I need you to call your parents," Jace said slowly like talking to a kid. Clary flipped open her phone and paused. She pressed the numbers on her phone to call the only person she knew would answer.

"Clarissa, what's wrong," asked Jocelyn after the first ring.

"I need your help," said Clary into the phone.

"Honey, what's wrong," Jocelyn asked, this time, very concerned. Because Gigi never asked for help nor did she ever call her Mum.

"There's been a shooting at school. They're still here and I don't know how to get out," she breathed. There was a crack heard over the phone.

"Mum, what happened," Clary asked.

"I dropped the phone. Clary, listen to me, stay where you are. I'm calling the cops right now," she asked and hung up. Gigi looked into Jack's eyes.

"She's calling the cops," said Clary.

9:30

Jocelyn Morgenstern stormed into the police station, there parents lined up waiting for their time to speak but Jocelyn surpassed all of them. She slammed her hand onto the desk of an officer.

"There's a shooting at my daughter school. She's there and I need you you to save her," said Jocelyn. The officer looked up at her, his face annoyed.

"Miss, I have parents on parents asking to save their kid at this school. Now I suggest you sit over there and wait like the rest of them," he said, pointing to the rows of parents who looked on the scene. Jocelyn tried again, this time more forceful.

"No. These are our children that are being threatened. Now I suggest you get you ass out of that chair and help us or so help me god, I'll go myself and tell the leading officer how "helpful" you were," she screamed back. Parents were starting form behind her, as if she were the leader of an army. The police officer paled considerably and muttered that he was going towards the back office.

"Thank God, someone got through to him," said a man sitting down next to her in the chair. Had had black hair with piercing gray eyes.

"Are your kids in the school too," she asked, looking over to him. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, my son, Alec, and my daughter, Isabelle are both there. I'm Robert, by the way," he said, extending a hand. Jocelyn shook it.

"My daughter is in the school. She called me," said Jocelyn. She then realized that Clary never called her for anything. That Clary never needed anything. She remembered her gummy smile when she was just a baby and how it hardened into it's current sardonic smile, a side effect of her husband's death. It gripped Jocelyn that this morning might be the last time she saw her daughter. The last time, she saw her daughter's face. Tears clouded her eyes, threatening to spill. Robert placed a hand over hers and together, they waited.

10:00-Clary

They continued to navigate through the school. Clary's feet were tired. But Jace was persistent, looking to see just how many of his friends were dead. Suddenly, there was boom behind her. Two students popped out behind the garbage can. Clary recognized one of them. It was Isabelle Lightwood and she looked worse for wear. Her long black hair that was usually immaculate was disheveled and she had a bruise on her left cheek. Her make-up, especially her lipstick, was smeared. The other was a boy shared similar features. This must be Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother, she thought to herself as she looked at him with his bright blue eyes. They were a beautiful blue like the color of a clear night sky. But he wasn't looking at her then. He was staring at Jace.

Alec Lightwood was ogling Jace. Not that Jace wasn't ogle worthy because he was. It wasn't just his looks that made him desirable but the sure did help. Jace was tall, towering over Clary's short 5'2 stature. Everything about him was gold. His aureate hair was everywhere, with red on some strands from the blood of the gunman. He was also muscular. His skin was tanned and his eyes were the most beautiful color she had even seen. They were bathed in gold. Clary was struck with the sudden urge to paint him. Her hands suddenly ached to trace over the tanned bulge of his muscles and look into his eyes and see how many colors she could find in them.

"We're certainly glad to see you two," said Isabelle, snapping Clary out of her reverie.

**I love you guys. Go check out Dominic Sherwood. He's mega hot and don't forget to review!**

**-IL**


End file.
